There has been proposed a tire-information administration system for administrating information of tires of a vehicle in operation such as a construction vehicle; in a manner that the system includes sensor modules attached to inner surfaces of the tires, to thereby measure temperatures, pressures and the like of the tires and reception modules configured to receive radio signals including measured data transmitted from the sensor modules; in which the radio signals are transmitted to a vehicle operation administrating center configured to administrate a plurality of vehicles such that the center instructs a driver to take a suitable action if the vehicle is brought into a difficult situation of a possible trouble.
Further, the reception modules of the system are mounted on a vehicle correspondingly to the sensor modules installed in the tires, respectively, and the signals processed in the reception modules are once collected by a central control module of the vehicle, and then transmitted from the central control module via radio waves to the vehicle administration center.
It has been impossible for the above-mentioned conventional tire-information administration system to detect an abnormality in a tire upon occurrence of such an abnormality, if the reception module or the like has become incapable of communicating with the sensor module due to trouble of them. In addition, abnormalities can not be detected even in case of damages of tires such as due to puncture, thereby also causing a problem in safety.
The present invention has been conceived in view of such a problem, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tire-information administration system capable of: maintaining communications even in case of troubles of reception modules or damages of tires; commonizing a central control module irrespectively of the number of reception modules; and mitigating a service operation for assigning sensor modules to tires, respectively, as required upon exchange or arrangement rotation of tires.